


Rainfall

by whitneywine



Category: OC自设
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 是和亲友自设的OC，跟谁都没关系，独立世界，随便写的东西是一篇抹布OC文





	Rainfall

Uccello不是很确定自己在想什么，他只是觉得困倦却又恐惧着合眼后的黑暗。所以当黎塞留的声音从他身后传来时，他屈服于那扎眼的红色之中。

“没有人来接你么，现在可是下雨天。”黎塞留撑起伞，示意身后的仆人退后几步，离开能听到他们谈话的区域，“要不要坐我的马车回去？”

他知道蒙太古的马车就停在墓地另一头的小道上，但是下坠着的雨滴和深深浅浅的树丛在迷雾中挡住了仆人的视线。Auzzrra看不见这里。所以他点头，装作自己的自由。

黎塞留没有和他一起上来，“我走回去就好。”卡普莱特的家主摇摇头，然后关上马车的侧门，“让人看见了就不好了。”

Uccello没想到里面还有其他人，若是他知道，也许他就会拒绝黎塞留的邀约。但那又如何？他从来没有为自己的选择反悔的机会。而在他喊停车夫之前，仆人已经凑到他身旁，拉下座位前的隔离。

“滚开。”他头昏脑胀，被马车的颠簸震得隐隐想吐。卡普莱特刚刚放在他肩膀上的余温还没散去，仍然随着的压力停留在他的肩膀上。那个孩子的出生夺走了他的一部分，而同样是这个孩子的死亡夺走了他仅存的另一部分。

“现在开始后悔了，那你同意坐上卡普莱特的马车时在想什么呢？”

有人撕开他的衬衫，解开他脖颈上用于掩饰信息素的丝带。手指在他身上游走，寻找着每一处能让他颤栗的地方。

“所以这就是卡普莱特对待客人的方式？”

绝对的寂静。

然后是不加掩饰的大笑。

“客人？不，你可不能算客人，蒙太古怎么会是客人。他们都是仇人，知道吗。”

手指划下他的赤裸的后背，直到探入紧闭的入口。他才刚刚怀孕，后穴轻易地就吞入了对方的指尖。两根手指不加掩饰地刺入他的身体，在他能尖叫出声前把手帕塞入他的嘴唇。Uccello挣扎着扭动，抬起腿尝试踢开伸向他胸前的卡普莱特，却惹怒了施虐者，被穗带紧紧地绑住了手臂。

Uccello呜咽着拒绝绑在他手腕上的穗带，金色与红色的编织蹭得他生疼，他能隐隐约约认出来几张卡普莱特的脸庞，却又因为发烧的缺氧无法看清细节。手帕蹭得他嘴唇发疼，让他没办法控制自己狼狈不堪地失去平衡。那两根手指很快就厌倦了扩张，换来巨大的龟头生硬地抵在他的穴口。

“你知道吗，很多人都说你是故意让那个孩子死掉的，只是因为你认为他夺走了属于你的东西。”嘲讽的声音钻入他的耳廓，带着谣言特有的窃窃私语。

“不是，我没有…”Uccello扭着头否认，被雨水淋湿的头发黏糊糊地贴在他的后颈，又被不知来自哪里的手指推开，强硬地按在Auzzrra留下的牙印上，研磨着很久都没有外人碰过的腺体。所以这就是维罗纳如何看待他是吗？Uccello低着头想。一个自私的，不称职的，亲手杀死了自己的孩子的父亲，一个接受仇人的“善意”，愚蠢而盲目地跳入陷阱的金丝雀，一个蒙太古的家主。

阴茎猛地插入他的身体，而他除了呜咽着被钉在对方身上什么都做不了。他看不见身后到底是谁，只能感受到那根阴茎永无止境地深入，破开他所有的抵抗。他浑身发软，来自Auzzrra以外的入侵让他下意识地觉得恶心，却没办法做出一丝一毫的抵抗。

有人抽出他虚软地咬着的手帕，按住他的喉结，逼迫着他张开嘴，吞入另一根不知来自谁的阴茎。他瑟瑟发抖，被人掐着下巴无法合拢嘴，只能任由龟头顶在他喉咙深处。“别用牙齿。”有人在他耳边低语，被刻意隐藏的信息素只剩下卡普莱特家标志性皮革的味道。

所以这是他向黎塞留寻求帮助的报应么，向一个他只应该扭头漠视的人祈求帮助的报应。仇恨吞噬着他，拔地而起的鸟笼被精心喷上红蓝的装饰。他喘不过气，嘴里的阴茎呛得他只想呕吐。而在他窒息之前，精液已经涌进他的喉咙。

这几乎夺走了Uccello全部的力气。他瘫软在身后的人怀里，却被人按着吞下射在他嘴里的液体。他看不清任何人影，一切都模模糊糊地蒙在他眼前。另一根阴茎仍然深深地埋在他的体内，ALPHA的结微微鼓起，危险地蹭在生殖腔的边缘。

“不要…”Uccello尝试推开身后的人，不敢去想像如果有人在他体内成结，Auzzrra会是什么反应。他咬着嘴唇，几乎是崩溃地祈求着施虐者的宽容。发烧让他疲软无力，被强制进入的痛苦让他的阴茎始终只是低垂着蜷缩。他在与什么抗争呢，他又能与什么抗争呢？

他啜泣出声，觉得身上到处都在发痛。半指手套的皮革按在他的腰侧，留下发红的指痕。他想记住他身旁都有谁，但他闻不到任何信息素的味道，只是被自己甜到发腻的百合味道呛得发慌。他确定马车的窗户没办法住自己的味道，也许所有人都知道自己发生了什么。

有人在他耳旁粗鲁地喘气，狠狠地咬在他的肩膀，而阴茎在他体内膨胀，精液涌入他的穴道。Uccello挺起自己，被其他人射在体内让他失去控制，慌不择路地想要逃走，离开未知的一切。但阴茎仍然埋在他的穴道，穗带缠绕在他的手腕。

“还没结束呢。”

有人重新摸上他的脖颈。

马车停在蒙太古的门前。Uccello大腿根部粘腻一片，他自己的润滑，不知道来自谁的精液，还有不知来自何处的雨水，一切都湿淋淋地堆在他身侧，留下发生的痕迹。

他感受到有人拿手帕擦干净一切痕迹，给他套上那件被雨水浸泡的衬衫，然后呢？然后他就又变回那个被人敬仰的蒙太古，有着家主的名号却没有任何的权利。

只有雨声了见证一切。

Auzzrra是在书房得到Uccello是被卡普莱特送回来的消息的。而等她飞快地下楼时，卡普莱特的马车早已只剩残影，只留下Uccello一个人站在客厅，黑色衬衫被大雨浇得紧贴在身上。

她走过去，注意到她的鸟儿疲惫而隔绝的眼神微微抬起。对方手指冰冷而苍白，额头却烧得火热，手腕上还有被绳子磨过的红痕。山谷的百合香卡普莱特的皮革味道所污染，像是野火掠过后的森林，灰烬一片。

她一瞬间就明白发生了什么。

一股难以压抑的愤怒向她袭来。她的小鸟也是这样子脆弱而苍白地跪在卡普莱特的怀里么？刚刚被夺走孩子的父亲，祈求着来自APLHA一点点的味道。马车外的人会听到里面的喘息声，然后因为那百合香的一角而露出一个隐秘的微笑么？维罗纳会怎么看蒙太古，看一个蜷缩在仇人马车里，无力保护自己的家族？

“给他换身衣服，然后送到地下室。”Auzzrra松开手，招来早已等候着的女仆。她的鸟儿似乎已经在昏迷的边缘，嘴里不知道在呢喃着些什么，只是斜斜地挂在她身上，手指紧紧地攥起。

“我希望给你一个更好的蒙太古，一个能保护你的蒙太古。”她失控地拽住Uccello的肩膀，“而你现在却坐着卡普莱特的马车回来？为什么？”

他不知道。她也不知道。行船在暗夜中相遇，却又在暗夜中分开。

只有大雨磅礴。

END


End file.
